User blog:JRCS/Poll Result - September - October 2013
We move onto the second monthly poll blog. Apologies for not setting up a poll last month. I was a bit tired at the start of the month ans before I knew it, we were half way through the month, so I decided to let it go on to next month. It actually worked quite well, because we had more voters then ever. This month's poll was about the Animation of Chuggington. Chuggington is known for it's bright, detailed, but also unrealistic animation. People normally comment about the chuggers jumping off the rails and how bright everything looks. So I wanted to know your opinions. Question One - Overall, what do you think of the current animation style? #Bright, colourful and attractive - 54/84 votes #Strange and scary - 13/84 votes #=Undetailed and unrealistic - 6/84 votes #=Different but satisfying - 6/84 votes #Simple and effective - 5/84 votes For this section, I put in 2 positives options, 2 negetives options and a neutral option. In first place with over half the votes was Bright, colourful and attractive. In last place was Simple and effective. Chuggington is very bright, colourful and attractive. This makes things seem very happy and lively and it makes Chuggington stand out amongst other TV Shows. Undetailed and unrealistic came third in the poll, while the animation may seem unrealistic, I disagree with undetailed. Compared to other TV Shows around, Chuggington is very well detailed, not the best detail that I've seen in a TV show, but it's a world ahead of others. Maybe voters were opting for unrealistic more then undetailed. Question Two - What is the Highlight of the animation? #The Chuggers - 38/49 votes #The Scenery - 5/49 votes #=The Backgrounds - 2/49 votes #=The Lighting - 2/49 votes #=The Humans - 2/49 votes For this section, I put in the four main aspects of the animation. The Chuggers, Backgrounds, Scenery and Humans. I also added in the Lighting, because it makes a big difference when you change the lighting, for example, 'Chilly Chuggers' and 'Hodge Sails Away' has a darker lighting and it adds a different mood to the Series. The Chuggers are the winners by far, with 38 of 49 votes. It doesn't surprise me because they are very good. Even when in merchandise form, they are very good. Question Three - What is the Worst of the animation? #The Humans - 25/43 votes #The Lighting - 8/43 votes #The Chuggers - 4/43 votes #=The Backgrounds - 3/43 votes #=The Scenery - 3/43 votes I decided to keep the options the same for this question, to see what the worst is of the options as there is a difference between most hated and least popular. The Humans came top of this poll. Unfortunately, Humans are the hardest things to sculpt in a 3D modelling program, as we know what humans look like so well, we can just point out things that look wrong. Even in the latest Disney and Pixar films, Humans still look slightly rubbery. And in the latest Video games. Humans look strange. The chuggers, which came top in the most loved question, came third in the most hated question. This is surprising, but prehaps the lack of weathering and dirt on the trains is the explanation for this. Thank you for voting! Please vote in this months poll, about Piper. The small and inexperience trainee who joined the team in Season 3. Category:Blog posts